Christmas in Zootopia
by Texasman1836
Summary: It Christmas in the city of Zootopia and Nick, Judy, and their friends have a Marry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful December day in the city of Zootopia and everyone was shopping for gifts, singing Christmas songs, and spreading holiday cheer. Police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were on patrol in Sahara Square keeping an eye out for Christmas shoplifters, but it had been a slow day for both of them.

"Judy, I really need a coffee break." sighed Nick with a smile. "You need one too." he added patting Judy on the shoulder.

Judy smiled at her partner and friend. "We have work to do, Nick!" she said in a kind, but firm tone. "There's a lot of burglaries around the holidays and that's why we are on patrol, Nick!"

The fox only smiled, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out two twenties and waved the money in front of the rabbit's face. "It's on me, carrots," said Nick with a sly smile.

Judy could not resist Nick's offer and she pulled into a doughnut shop where other officers were on break. They both sat at the far end of the shop and had hot coffee with their doughnuts. Nick had two vanilla cream filled doughnuts and Judy had two carrot flavored doughnuts. As they enjoyed their coffee and doughnuts a big black bear in a brown trench coat entered the shop.

The cashier who was a ram smiled at the bear. "What can I do for you pal?" he asked with a smile. The bear looked at the roof as if he was thinking, but he then pulled a shotgun out from his coat and aimed it at the cashier.

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!" roared the bear as he kept his weapon pointed at the cashier. "Everything in the register and I mean now!"

The bear would have gotten away with his crime if Nick and Judy with so many other police officers were not in the same building with their weapons aiming at him. Chief Bogo walked up to the criminal, disarmed him, and placed him in handcuffs.

Chief Bogo smiled. "What's it like being a rocket scientist?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I guess he went to Jupiter to get more stupider." joked Nick as he took a sip of his coffee.

Everyone laughed at Nick's joke and after all the officers finished their coffee and doughnuts, they returned to ZPD headquarters, and were getting ready to turn in for the night. Clawhauser who worked the front desk walked up to Nick and Judy who were clocking out.

"You're never going to guess what I got in the mail this afternoon guys." laughed Clawhauser with joy.

Judy thought for a minuet. "A lifetime supply of doughnuts I bet."

"Maybe a million dollars." sighed Nick crossing his arms.

Clawhauser just laughed even harder. Nick and Judy looked at the pudgy cheetah as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Clawhauser then pulled tickets out of his shirt pocket and showed them to the two officers.

"I got tickets to the Christmas concert that Gazelle is preforming at in two hours!" stated Clawhauser with a look of joy on his face. "I'm taking the whole ZPD there!" he added with a laugh.

When all the officers heard that they all rushed to get cleaned up for the concert. It almost felt like getting ready to meet a president or a king, but one thing was for sure things heated up at the ZPD.

Officer Fangmeyer, a tiger was fixing his tie. "Has anyone seen my fang floss?" he asked in a load voice. "I need to have clean fangs."

Officer Delgato, a lion was combing his mane. "Don't worry about your fangs, Fangmeyer," he said with a smile. "You look fine and you just brushed five minuets ago." he added as he shined his police badge.

"He's just jealous, Delgato!" yelled Officer Wolfard, who was a timber wolf. "He can never keep his fangs clean like me." he added with mean smile.

Every officer was trying to look good for the concert, but Judy remained calm as she got ready. She then looked at Nick who was looking like a real professional officer except he was not wearing his necktie. Why wasn't he wearing his necktie?

"Nick you need to get your tie on." ordered Judy with an impatient look on her face.

Nick looked at Judy with a hint of fear on his face. "My tie is in the shower room," he sighed. "I can't go in there because Chief Bogo is taking a shower in there. He said if I want in there and saw him necked I would never feel like a man again."

Officer Grizzoli, a white wolf looked at Nick with a big smile. "I'm sure that Chief Bogo was only joking, Nick." he said patting Nick on the shoulder. "Just run in get your tie and don't look at anything."

Nick went to the shower room and grabbed his tie, but he heard Chief Bogo singing Try Everything and in the shower too. That song was pop star Gazelle's best hit. Nick took out Judy's carrot pin recorder and was getting Bogo's song on tape. Chief Bogo had a vary bad voice at singing and Nick could not keep a straight face.

However Chief Bogo caught sight of Nick. "Get out of here you little pervert or I'll come out there and fuck you in the ass!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

Nick did as he was told and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Bogo went right back to singing and dancing in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold but beautiful night and thousands of animals came to see pop star Gazelle's concert. She was singing and dancing with her four backup tiger dancers while Christmas songs played over the loudspeakers. Nick, Judy, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, and the ZPD were cheering and dancing amongist the crowd of animals.

Gazelle was wearing a sparkling red skirt with matching high-heel shoes and top. She also was wearing a Santa hat, and black opera gloves. Her tiger dancers were wearing sparkly black-and-silver shorts with slits on the sides.

"Come on everybody," said Gazelle in a sexy voice. "Shake your tales with me!"

Gazelle was flexing and shaking her hips as she preformed. All the men were sexually aroused by the pop star's sexy body and moves because she first started off in life as a stripper, but turned to music and dancing. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, and Nick all had the hots for her.

When the concert was over Gazelle looked at all her adoring fans with a smile. "Marry Christmas everyone!" she said placing her right hand on her hip and stood in a sexy pose. "I have a bunch of numbers in my hat and the man who's number I draw will be my Christmas date!"

With that announcement all the men were looking at the numbers with hope. Clawhauser was hoping the most. _I hope I get to be Gazelle's date because it's been my life long dream to date her!_Thought Clawhauser squeezing his ticket.

The pop star reached into the hat that she wore and pulled out a number. "Who is number 101?" she asked the crowd with a smile.

To everyone's surprise the winner was Chief Bogo. The buffalo made his way through the crowd, got up on stage, and smiled bashfully at Gazelle. "I'm proud to be your date tonight, Gazelle." chuckled Bogo with a goofy smile. "Where ever you want to go I'll….." Gazelle silenced him.

The pop star had placed her left hand over chief's mouth and her right hand around the back of his neck. Gazelle looked into Bogo's eyes curling a seductive smile on her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Chief Bogo!"

Easily seducing the smitten Chief Bogo, Gazelle leaned in for a kiss, Bogo smiled, closes his eyes and leaned forward. Gazelle and Bogo's lips finally met and they shared a long and passionate kiss. The crowd was at first silent, but as Bogo and Gazelle kissed the crowd went wild with cheers. Clawhauser was a little upset, but he knew there would be another time to get good with the pop star who he adored.

Nick turned to Judy with a sly smile. "Marry Christmas, Judy." he then planted a kiss on Judy's cheek.

"Marry Christmas, you filthy animal." laughed Judy as she grabbed Nick by his neck tie and lead him away to their car. "I'll make you some hot chocolate at my place."

"I would love that," sighed Nick as he got in the car.

The drive was a calm and beautiful one. There was Christmas lights hanging on buildings and in windows. The two friends reached Judy's apartment, but just before they could walk up the stairs a female zebra approached them and she look worried.

The zebra pulled out a photo of a young zebra. "I'm looking for my seven year old son, Zed." she panted as handed the photo to Nick. "He's been missing since this afternoon."

Nick and Judy looked at the mother zebra with a smile. "We'll find him," said Nick handing the photo back. "We were the one's who found the fourteen missing animals that went savage two years ago. So finding your son will be a piece of cake."

The mother zebra only cried. "I've looked all over the city and what makes you think you can find him!"

"We just can." stated Judy with a smile of confidence. "But if you were your son, Zed. Where would you be?" she asked.

The mother zebra looked at Judy and tried to think. Then she thought of something that she had not thought of. She began to look at a map of the city that she had with her. But, it did her no good because she could not find what she was looking for. Nick and Judy could tell she was from out of town, but they knew that she was just as lost as her son.

Nick looked the mother zebra with sorrow. "When I was six I got lost in the city park, but my mother found me at the wishing well. I went there and wished for my mother to find me and my wish came true." he explained.

The mother Zebra suddenly smiled. "Zed would make a wish every Christmas eve at his Christmas tree." she cried. "Is there a place that has a really big Christmas tree?" she asked with tears running down her cheeks.

Nick and Judy smiled at each other. "Hop in!" said Judy with a smile as she opened the back door of their car. "Thank you!" cried the mother zebra with a smile.

They drove to the same park that Nick had gotten lost at when he was young. The mother zebra saw her son, Zed standing in front of the Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the park. The young zebra saw his mother and he ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Mommy! My wish came true. I wished that you'd find me and you did." he laughed with joy. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through!"

The mother only cried with joy as she held her child in her arms tightly. She then looked at Nick and Judy who were also crying with joy. "Thank you!" she said quietly.

Nick then walked down a small path to a small well just a few yards from the Christmas tree. Judy stood behind her friend.

"Is this the same well that you were found by when you were lost?"

The fox looked at his friend with a smile. "It is, Judy." he stated as he threw a coin into the well.

"What did you wish for?" asked Judy as she placed a loving hand around the fox's arm.

The fox smiled at the rabbit, got down on his knee, and pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. "I wished that you would say yes to me." he explained as he opened the box.

Judy gasped with shock and delight. It was a diamond ring with a little piece of paper that read "Will you marry me?".

Judy threw herself into Nick's arms with joy. "I will marry you, Nick!" she cried with joy as she pulled away from their hug. "I thought this moment would never come, but it did." she cried as Nick slipped the ring on her finger.

"This is the best Christmas ever and won't be the last." promised Nick.

The fox and rabbit then sheared a passionate kiss as snow began to fall. Everything was perfect, Chief Bogo and Gazelle were on a date, Clawhauser was getting doughnuts, the mother zebra and her son were back together, and officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were going to be husband and wife.

However the same could not be said for Nick and Judy's old enemy Dawn Bellwether. She was being used as a sex slave in the local jail ever since she was locked up for her crimes, but not this Christmas. The inmates tied her to the jail's Christmas tree butt necked with the lights. All the inmates laughed her and sang songs.

Bellwether only had one thing to say to all her fellow inmates. "Fuck you! And Marry Christmas!" she yelled as a wolf inmate held mistletoe over his dick. "What the hell!" growled Bellwether as she kissed his dick.

To her Christmas meant pain and torment, but to Nick, Judy, and their friends it meant peace on earth and good will to their fellow animals.


End file.
